Hidden Secrets
by Scruffypalace
Summary: One year ago, Allison and Scott had a heated night of passion, which lead to Allison becoming pregnant with their daughter. Now they have to hide the paternity from her family as they find ways to let Scott secretly hang out with his daughter, All while they are finishing their sophomore year. Oh yeah, and while dealing with all the supernatural problems Beacon hills has to offer.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys, so a few quick things have to be said before you start reading.**_

 _ **The first season ended the same, except that Kate wasn't killed.**_

 _ **This fanfiction starts in the middle of season 2 after Scott's mom found out about werewolves, but it has been 10 months since the middle of season 1. If you try to think about it, you'll get confused. Right now it is March**_ _ **of their sophomore year.**_

 _ **In the middle of season 1, they gave each other their virginities.**_

Allison groaned when she heard the loud cries of her 3-month-old daughter as she awoke at 5 a.m. It wasn't a minute before Kate was yelling at how irresponsible she was, and how she should have given her up when she had the chance, but Allison ignored her, as usual, and walked over to her baby's crib, pushed her hair behind her and smiled down at her sweet brunette hair, brown eyed daughter. She lifted her up, put her mat on her bed, and then placed Charlotte on it to change her diaper. Once she was done, she pulled up her shirt and started to feed her breakfast as she studied her biology textbook. At 5:30, once Charlotte was burped and put in an adorable bear outfit that was perfect for the cold March morning, Allison made her way down the stairs. When she got to the kitchen, her dad was already standing there with two plates of eggs and toast, one of which he handed to Allison. She took it graciously and right after she put Charlotte down in her pack and play, she began eating quickly. Her dad smiled as he watched her scarf down the eggs. When he finished his breakfast, he walked over to Charlotte and picked her up.

"Good morning Charlotte," he said, smiling when the girl leaned into his shoulder and yawned. Chris had been the only one in her family that had been supportive of her keeping Charlotte. He was pissed when he heard about her being pregnant, along with her mom and aunt, but when she was five months along he eventually came around to helping her, and when she confided in him at eight months that she didn't know if she could give her baby up, he told her that he would help her go to school and be a mom. Her aunt Kate and her mother were still unsupportive and made sure she knew every day, but she wasn't going to let them bring her down, not when she had her daughter that needed her to be strong.

Allison made light conversation with her dad until 6:00 when Kate made her way down the stairs. Her messy hair and the way that she rubbed her eyes showed that she had just woken up, and she did not seem happy about it. She walked over to Chris and grabbed the coffee pot from his hands. She didn't even acknowledge Allison or Charlotte.

Allison rolled her eyes and walked over to Chris, taking Charlotte from him and putting her in her car seat.

"I should get going to drop her off before I go to school." She leaned over to her dad and kissed his cheek. "Bye dad, I love you."

He ran his hand through her hair and said, " Love you too."

Allison grabbed her travel coffee mug then made her way out to her car, buckling Charlotte in before she drove to Lydia's house. Lydia's next-door neighbor, Mrs. Henderson, took care of Charlotte during the day for free, and in return Allison took care of Charlotte and her son, Kevin, who was two, in the evenings. She got to Lydia's by 6:20, and smiled when she saw Scott's car parked outside. She parked next to it, her smile growing even larger when she saw him lying in his front seat, asleep. Allison took Charlotte out of her car seat and carried her over to Scott's door, using her elbow to knock on the window. He jolted awake, looking around frightened until he noticed Allison. She moved back as he climbed out of the car and held his hands out for his daughter. Allison happily gave her to him, and grinned as she saw Scott's face light up when he finally had her in his arms.

"Hey little wolf. Did you miss me?" he asked in a high-pitched voice.

"She saw you two days ago." Allison laughed.

Scott rolled his eyes and said, "Yeah, I know, but I missed her so much. I worked till midnight last night, and then when I got home I had to fix the sink, so I didn't go to bed until one thirty this morning."

Allison's eyes widened. "Oh gosh, you should have called and told me. We wouldn't have come for our morning meetup if I knew you were only going to get 4 hours of sleep."

Scott shook his head fiercely. "No, I would never miss seeing my daughter in the morning, even it meant no sleep." He lifted her up in the air and then kissed her all over her face. "Daddy loves you, yes he does."

Allison's heart ached as she thought about all the time Scott was away from his daughter, and how unfair it was for him. For both of them. When Allison told her parents she was pregnant, she had to lie and say that Scott wasn't the father, since they just found out he was a werewolf. She told her that she slept with a random guy to get over Scott and said that she and Scott never had sex so that they would believe her. Scott's mom found out when the baby was one month old because Allison had snuck out with Charlotte and went to Scott's house one night when his mom was working. Allison was supposed to leave before she got home, but Melissa got off early and walked in right as Scott muttered the words, "Daddy loves you," down to his sleeping daughter. She busted in the room, demanding an explanation for the mini-Scott that was lying in her 16-year-old son's lap. They tried to come up with an excuse, but after a stern look from Scott's mom, he came clean. He told his mom, the mom that just recently found out about his being a werewolf, that he got Allison pregnant when they were together, but they had to hide it because not only would they literally kill Scott, they have no idea whether the baby was a werewolf and what the parents would do with her. Melisa told Allison to move in with them, but Allison said she couldn't because her family would come after her. She told Melissa about how her aunt killed all of those people in the fire, but her parents still let her live with them, so they obviously didn't care that much. Also, her grandfather scared her too much to tell them the truth.

So, Allison and Scott made a plan that in the morning before school they would meet at 6:20 at Lydia's house, hang for an hour, then Lydia would come out, say a quick hello to her goddaughter before they all went off in Allison's car to school, then Lydia and Allison would ride back together, Allison would take care of the two kids at Lydia's neighbor's house, and at 5:30 when practice was over, Stiles would drive Scott to the house where Scott would stay with Allison and Charlotte and help take care of Kevin until 7 when Kevin's mom came home, then Allison would go home, and Scott would go to work, usually working from 7:30 to 11:30, then start it all over again.

Weekends were a lot easier, because Scott would get up at 8 to go to work, leave work by 2, go over to Mrs. Henderson's house and take care of the kids with Allison while studying until around 8 when Mrs. Henderson came home and they all go to their houses. Usually his mom would come on Saturdays and hang out with her granddaughter, and there had been a few Friday nights where she would tell her parents that she was going over to Lydia's, when she would drop Charlotte off with her godparents, Lydia and Stiles, and then they would get to be teenagers for a night, but those were rare. That is what they have been doing for the last three months, and they will continue to until they graduate and go far away to college.

 **Here you go guys, here is the first chapter of my new teen wolf fanfiction. Tell me what you think. – ScruffyPalace!**


	2. Chapter 2 The Suggestion

_It was the middle of the night when Scott heard a soft knock at his door. His mom was working the nightshift, so he guessed it was Stiles, but when he opened the door, he noticed it was neither Stiles nor his mom, but instead it was his girlfriend._

" _Allison?" Scott asked confused. "What are you doing here?"_

 _Scott used his superhuman hearing to concentrate on the sounds outside. Once he made sure there was no one out there that may have followed her to his house, he gently guided her into his room. She went over to his bed and sat on the edge and he sat right beside her, his hands resting on hers._

" _Scott," she said, her voice sounding as though she was scared, which made Scott's heart clench._

" _What?" he asked, guessing it probably had something to do with her family. Maybe they found out they were still together._

 _She was quiet for a few minutes as she stared at his doorway. Then she opened her mouth, but no words came out, so Scott decided to guess. "Does it have to do with your family?" She looked confused, like she didn't know whether to say yes or no, so he decided to reword the question. "Does it have to do with your parents?" She shook her head no. "Gerard or Kate?" She shook her head again. "School?" No. "Allison, I could really use a hint."_

 _Instead of answering him with words, she reached into her back pocket, pulled something small out of it, and handed it to Scott. He looked it over, and was confused for a moment as he read her name at the bottom. He wasn't sure what it was at first, but then realization came over him as he felt as though he might throw up._

" _Is this a… a sonogram?" he asked, begging God for his guess to be wrong._

 _It was like that question broke open a dam as the water works started to pour out of Allison's eyes. Scott didn't know what he was supposed to do, so he took her into his arms and let her cry it out on him. When she finally caught her breath, she kept repeating, "I'm so sorry Scott. I'm so, so sorry."_

" _It's okay, it's my responsibility too. How far along are you?"_

" _Ten weeks, almost eleven." She said as she looked down at the sonogram._

" _Are you gonna… you know get rid of it?" he asked, not sure what he wanted her to say._

 _She shook her head. "No, I can't kill this baby."_

" _Allison," Scott said as he stared at the sonogram, "I just turned 16, you're 17, we're both sophomores in high school, your family literally wants me dead, how are we going to take care of a baby?"_

PRESENT DAY. . .

"And so, in reality, I should be in first line. I mean, come on statistically, with all the people that we have lost to injury or quiting or… ignoring their best friends when they are talking to them," Stiles said annoyed as he noticed the spaced out look his friend sported.

"Huh?" Scott asked, being pulled from his thoughts.

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Oh nothing, just your friend having an existential crisis."

Scott sighed as he laid his head on the lunch table they were sitting at. "Sorry man, Charlotte was so cranky this morning because we think she caught a cold from Kevin. Also, I got four hours of sleep last night, my boss yelled at me for what felt like an hour about something I messed up on, then when I got home my mom got mad that I didn't fix the washing machine like I was supposed to over the weekend an-" Stiles cut him off.

"Okay, okay, I get it, you have more important problems." Stiles said. "I just felt like we haven't had bro time at all recently. I mean, I know you love your daughter to death, believe me I love my Goddaughter, but you need a night to kick back, relax, and not have to think about changing diapers or spit up."

Scott thought it over. The idea sounded appealing to him, but he had to say no. "I can't. Allison is stuck with the baby every day after school, nights, and on weekends, and she never asks for a night off to hang out with Lydia, so why do I deserve one?"

Stiles sighed understandably, and said, "Well then, why don't we hang out tonight? You can tell Allison to take the night off and hang with Lydia, and you and me can take care of the two sweet brats. Maybe we can rent a movie while Charlotte is asleep and stick the dwarf in a playpen."

Scott rolled his eyes. "You really have no idea how hard it is to take care of an infant and a two-year-old, do you?"

"Dude, come on. There is one of us for each of them, and one is your daughter, how hard could it be?"

SCOTT AND ALLISON EQUALS CHARLOTTE

"I don't know," Allison said nervously as she heard Scott's idea.

"Why?" Scott asked defensively. "She is my daughter," he whispered so that Gerard couldn't hear as he had ears everywhere in the school, "I think I can take care of her and Kevin."

"Of course, you can. I just haven't been away from her at all except when I was at school with you, I don't know how I'll handle being away from both of you for a few hours."

"I know you'll be okay. This will be good for you. It will help you with separation in the future, and you deserve a night out, after four months of none. You don't have go wild and get drunk at some crazy ass party, but maybe go bowling, eat a nice meal that isn't microwaved, I want you to have that. I feel guilty all the time that I am out playing lacrosse, or on weekend nights when I can go to bed early and sleep for a while, when I know that you are getting only a few hours of sleep and constantly bathing and changing our little girl that we both had a part in creating."

Allison smile as she leaned against her locker. "You have a way with words. She covered her grin with her sleeve covered hand as she nodded. "Okay, I'll ask Lydia if she wants to hang out tonight. If she doesn't have plans, which she very well could, then when you come back from lacrosse practice, I will go out. Only for a couple of hours though."

"Great."

 _ **Hey guys, Thanks for the support you have shown for this fanfiction so far. It really helps motivate me to write more for a fanfiction that I know people want more of. Stiles and Scott babysit by themselves tomorrow. Wonder how that will go? ;-) have a great day and don't forget to review what you thought about this chapter.**_


	3. Chapter 3 Babysitting

" _So, have you told your parents yet?" Scott asked as they sat back to back at two different lunch tables._

" _I can't," she said, and for what felt like the hundredth time since she found out, her eyes started to fill with tears._

 _Scott leaned his hand back and grabbed hers, rubbing it with his thumb to try and calm her down._

" _I don't mean to rush you, but Allison you are already fourteen weeks. You're showing a little. They're going to find out eventually and don't you think it would be better if you told them?" Scott asked, and Allison knew that he was right._

" _Okay, I'll tell them tonight. Gosh, they are going to think I'm such a slut. Sleeping with someone, right after "breaking up" with you. They will probably suggest I get an abortion."_

" _Well, don't worry. They can't force you to get an abortion, if you don't want to," he reassured her._

" _Uh, have you met my parents? Or my aunt? Or my grandfather? You don't believe that they would find a way to get me an abortion without my consent."_

 _Scott gulped, "Well, if you feel like you are in any danger, just scream. I'll be close enough where I can here you, okay?"_

" _No, if you come to help, they will kill you," he said in protest._

" _Allison, if I let anything happen to you or our baby when I could have prevented it, it would be worse than death."_

 **Present day.**

"Okay, so you know where her bottles are. I pumped a few so you should be good all night. The diapers are on the changing table, and Kevin is potty training, so he might have an accident because he gets nervous and doesn't want to tell people when he has to go. If that happens, just give him a quick bath and throw a pullup on him. She will want her bottle at-"

"Five-thirty and again at seven. Allison, I know how to take care of my daughter," Scott reassured her.

Allison sighed. "I guess I'm being a little overprotective."

"A little?" Lydia asked as she sat at the kitchen table texting. "We were supposed to leave over twenty minutes ago."

Allison gave her a look before turning back to Scott and giving him a kiss goodbye. "I love you."

"I love you too." Allison then turned to her daughter and gave her a big kiss on her cheek.

"Mommy loves you. Be good for Daddy and Uncle Stiles."

"She always is," Stiles reassured her.

 **Month's ago**

 _Allison walked through the door of her house, her anxiety weighing on her more and more as she saw her aunting and her mother setting the table for dinner._

" _Hey sweetie. Go wash your hands, dinner will be ready in a few," Victoria said as she noticed her daughter._

" _Okay," Allison said, trying to make sure her voice didn't sound too nervous._

 _They all sat down at the table and the three adults made small talk as Allison sat in her seat, playing with her food._

" _Allison are you okay? You haven't touched your food," Victoria said as she noticed her daughter still had all her food on her plate._

" _Yeah, I just… I have something to tell you," she responded._

 _Chris and Victoria hooked eyes as they tried to figure out what kind of trouble their 17-year-old daughter might be in._

" _What is it?" Chris asked._

" _I-I… I'm pregnant," she said, then cringed as she saw her aunt slam her knife into the table._

 _No one said anything for a moment as they all stared at Allison so hard she folded into herself._

" _What?" Chris asked._

" _I'm pregnant," she repeated._

" _I'm going to kill him," Chris said as he stood, his sister and wife standing right after._

" _Don't worry big brother. We're going to break Scott so hard, he howls at the moon," Kate agreed as they started to walk away from the table._

" _NO. Scott's not the father," she said quickly, making them all turn._

" _What do you mean Scott's not the father?" Kate asked, not believing her._

" _I mean, Scott and I never had sex. Lydia snuck me into a bar with fake ids she got from a guy she knows. I met someone there and I was so upset over me and Scott breaking up, that I slept with him. I don't have any way of contacting him," Allison said, recollecting every bit of the story she thought of with Scott and Lydia._

" _You slut," Victoria said in a nastily tone._

" _Victoria," Chris said harshly._

" _No, don't Victoria me. Our daughter had a one-night stand with a man she doesn't know the name of, and is now carrying his child. How are you not mad at her?"_

" _Oh, I am extremely mad at her, though more disappointed than anything," he said while giving her a pointed look, "but I don't think that yelling at her, and calling her names is the best way to deal with this."_

 _Oh gosh, Allison had no idea how she would survive without her father._

" _No Christopher, the way to deal with this is a simple, five-minute procedure called an abortion."_

" _NO! I AM NOT KILLING THIS BABY AND IT WOULDN'T MATTER IF THE FATHER WAS SCOTT, OR SOME RANDOM STRANGER'S, IT IS STILL MY BABY."_

 _Kate took a deep breath before saying, "Allison, it is not a baby. It's just a clump of cells. What are you, 5, 6 weeks?"_

" _Fourteen," she whispered._

" _Fourteen?" her dad questioned loudly, "Why are you just telling us now?"_

" _Because, I knew you would react this way and try and make me abort it. I looked up the law for our state, it says you can't have an abortion after twelve weeks without some sort of health problem."_ (just to make sure y'all no I have no idea, it's probably not, but for the sake of this story, it is)

" _Allison, you are seventeen. How could you let this happen?"_

" _Well it's not like I wanted to become a single mother at seventeen, but it's happening. I am not going to kill this baby, and now you can't."_

 **Present Day…**

"Come on bud, you have to eat. Look at this," Stiles said as he lifted the spoon of mac and cheese to Kevin's mouth.

Kevin shouted, "NO," before hitting the spoon away and running to the den.

"Uh Scott, a little help here?" he asked.

"I'm kinda busy here Stiles," he responded as he tried to get his daughter to drink from her bottle.

Stiles stood at the end of the hall watching as Kevin eyed him from around the corner. "Okay you little devil. I will pay you ten dollars, if you eat all of your mac and cheese, okay?"

Kevin just giggled at him and ran towards his Lego Duplos.

"I swear, that kid is crazy," Stiles said as he picked the spoon off the floor.

"Are you kidding?" Scott asked while laughing. "I'm pretty sure he's a mini you. Are you sure he's not yours?"

"Ha ha, very funny, but some of us know how to use a condom," Stiles retorted back.

Scott looked offended, but he was able to throw back, "Sure, what so you don't get an STD from your bedsheets?"

Stiles tried, but failed to think of something, so instead he ran into the den and chased Kevin. After getting about a dozen blocks thrown at him, he was finally able to catch him and lift him into the air, making the small boy giggle with glee.

"Okay, here is the deal. Mommy wants us to give you a bath tonight. Do you like baths?" Kevin shook his head. "Okay, then how about you finish your dinner, then we will tell mommy that you fell asleep before we could give you your bath, huh?"

"STILES," Scott yelled from down the hall, "WE'RE NOT GOING TO LIE TO HIS MOM."

"OKAY," Stiles yelled defeated. He looked around the room for guidance, and smiled when he saw the Luke Skywalker doll lying on the ground. He picked it up, and held it in front of Kevin's face. "Look at Luke. Do you like Luke?" Kevin nodded. "Well, Luke loves mac and cheese. He eats in all the time."

Kevin's eyes widened as he asked, "He does?"

Stiles nodded. "Yep, Luke wishes mac and cheese was the only food that was ever invented, because they're his favorite food. So, if Luke Skywalker wants to eat mac and cheese, don't you?"

Kevin nodded as he ran back to his seat and climbed into it, grabbing his spoon and shoving a large spoonful into his mouth.

Scott however, was not having as good of a time. She wouldn't stop refusing his bottle as her cries grew louder and more heartbreaking. Scott didn't want to have to call Allison to ask her to come back, but he didn't want his daughter to be hungry. "Come on honey, don't you want a little food?"

Stiles looked at him sympathetically. "Maybe she needs her diaper changed?" he guessed.

Scott turned to him with a scowl. "I think I would know if my daughter needed a diaper change. She's not wet, or tired, so she has to be hungry, but she isn't eating at all."

"Well, maybe it's because of the bottle. I mean, if I were her I wouldn't want to transfer from Allison's- I'll stop talking now," Stiles said when he noticed the look Scott was giving him.

"She changes between bottle and straight from the source all the time. I've given her a bottle plenty, so that shouldn't be it."

"Okay, well maybe your gonna have to call Allison."

"Ugh, but she needs this, and I need to prove I can take care of our daughter without her."

 **Past…**

 _All three of the adults were giving her angered looks, but her mother was also giving off disgust._

" _I cannot believe this. You are giving that baby up for adoption as soon as it pops out of you. You're not even going to look at that thing."_

" _Come on, let's all calm down a little," Chris told her._

" _Calm down? CALM DOWN CHRIS?" Kate asked. "How the heck are we supposed to calm down? How are you so calm? The 17-year-old standing in front of us, just told us she is having a baby in a matter of months. She can't even abort it."_

 _Allison couldn't take it anymore. She took one last glance at all the adults, then ran to her room._

 **Present…**

"No, no, no, we do not splash Stiles. Stiles does not like his clothing getting wet. Nooooo, KEVIN NO!" Sadly, for him, his screams did nothing to stop the child, it only made him squeal louder in delight. "Okay, listen here you little punk. If you don't stop right now, I will take all of your toys, and break them in half." Kevin's smile dropped when he said that. His eyes glistened with tears and his lip quivered as he bursted into tears.

"Stiles?" Scott yelled from downstairs, "did you make Kevin cry?"

"No," Stiles yelled as he smiled down at the crying toddler. "Here, if you give me a big smile, then I will let you stay up past your bedtime tonight, okay."

Kevin stopped crying and broke out in a giant grin, nodding excitedly. Stiles washed his hair, then picked him up out of the bathtub, and wrapped him in his bear towel with a cute hood on the top. He threw Kevin over his shoulder, brought him into his bedroom and helped him into his pullup then put on his Spiderman footie pajamas. He then held out his hand and led him down the stairs to Scott, who still hadn't gotten Charlotte to eat anything.

Suddenly Stiles got an idea, so he walked over to Charlotte and put his hand on her forehead.

"Scott, she's burning up man," Stiles said in a worried tone. Scott moved his hand and put his own on her's, his eyes widening as he did so.

"Oh gosh, we got to take her to the hospital," Scott said as he ran out to his car.

"Scott, what are we supposed to do with Kevin?" Stiles asked as he carried the boy out to the front yard.

"His car seat is in the house. Grab it, quick."

Stiles ran back into the house, grabbed the car seat from the den, and carried both it and Kevin to the car. Luckily the car seat was pretty easy to put in, and soon enough they were on their way to the emergency room.

 **At the Mall…**

Allison knocked on the dressing room for the fourth time then said, "Come on Lydia. You've been in there for ten minutes. Can't we go to the food court and come back?" Before Lydia got a chance to respond, Allison's phone started to buzz. She pulled it out of her pocket, and became worried when she saw Scott's name pop up. "Hey, Sc-"

"-Allison, we are taking Charlotte to the emergency room," Scott said, cutting her off.

"What, why?" she asked as she gathered her things and banged on the door.

"Charlotte is burning up."

"Lydia, we have to go now," Allison said loudly, making an annoyed Lydia open the door.

"Why?"

"Scott is taking Charlotte to the hospital. He says she is burning up."

 **Month's ago**

 _Allison sat on her bed, clutching her pillow, and crying into it, when she heard her window slide open. She quickly turned on her side and said, "You shouldn't be here."_

 _Scott's heart broke at his girlfriend's tear stained face, and wrapped his arms around her. "I heard you crying, and I couldn't let you be alone."_

 _Allison wanted to push him away. She wanted to tell him how stupid he was being for consoling her when one of her parents or God forbid Kate, could walk in at any moment, but instead she cried in his shoulder, and he let her until she fell asleep and he silently slipped out her window._


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, thanks for all your awesome reviews.**

 _ **Arianna Le Fay**_ **: Hi, I kept Kate alive honestly just for more drama and tension, and Victoria hasn't died yet, as it is only halfway through season 2 when this starts. I wouldn't say any future than episode six or seven. I will get into more of the season two storyline later.**

 _ **Brentinator: Thanks for the review. I hope it was as crazy as you expected.**_

 _ **Izi Wilson: You will find out soon, my friend. ;-)**_

They were at the emergency room in ten minutes after driving a little faster than they should have, especially with two kids in the back. Scott carried Charlotte and Stiles carried Kevin, as they made their way to the front desk where his mom sat. Her eyes widened when she saw her son carrying her granddaughter in public where anyone could see them. She knew it must be something serious, so before anyone said anything, she was already guiding all four of them into an empty room.

"What's wrong? Because even though I love seeing my granddaughter, I know you don't exactly want to be seen with her in public because of a certain family," she said quietly.

"We're pretty sure she has a fever. She's burning up," he said while holding her out to give to his mom. She took her and placed her down on the bed, Scott sitting next to her to make sure she didn't fall off. His mom took her temperature and her eyes widened as she read how high it was.

"Scott, her temperature is 105.7. She needs to have a bunch of testing done. I'm confused though, I thought werewolves couldn't get sick."

Scott looked up at his mom and said, "I guess she's isn't a werewolf."

"Uh, guys. I think she probably is. Most definitely," he said, making them both look at him questionably. He pointed at Charlotte, and when they saw her, both their jaws dropped. Her eyes were glowing a bright yellow.

"Oh, no," Scott said as he tried to calm her down to get her to get her eyes to turn back to normal.

"Scott, do you want me to call Derek?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah, maybe he will know something about this. Shh, shh baby it's okay."

Stiles pulled out his phone and called Derek, who said to put him on speaker. "Hey Scott, so what's wrong with her exactly?" Derek asked.

"She won't eat, she has a fever of 104.7, and now her eyes are glowing," He responded.

"Okay, take off your shirt," he instructed, making Stiles ask, "What?"

Scott didn't question him though, as he did as he was told. "Okay, now what?"

"Strip Charlotte down to her diaper, then cradle her in your arms." Scott did everything, but she still was crying hysterically. "Okay, look down at her, and flash your eyes."

This time, Scott did question him. "What? Why?"

"Because it will help her calm down, DO IT," he said, quite loudly.

Scott flashed his eyes down at his daughter, who immediately changed her eyes back and stopped crying.

"Holy crap, it worked," Stiles said through the phone.

"Is her fever gone?" Derek asked.

Scott put his hand on her head and said, "Yeah, she doesn't feel warm at all. What happened?"

"It's a full moon tonight. Since she is a young wolf, her body doesn't know how to handle it, so if tries to fight it off like a sickness. Usually they should only have their eyes glow on full moons, but I've heard if they're really distressed, they may glow on certain occasions, so I would tell Allison to keep a close eye on that."

"She's not going to go full out werewolf anytime soon, right?"

"No, she shouldn't until she reaches elementary school, and it's not very aggressive until she's a little older. You should be fine," he assured them. Scott gave him a quick thanks before Stiles hung up. Scott then sighed in relief and sat down, looking at his daughter. His mom handed him the bottle from his bag, and he gave it to her, which she took gratefully.

"I was so scared," Scott admitted to his mom. She sat next to him and placed her arm around his shoulder.

"Believe me, I know. You got pneumonia when you were seven months old, I was scared to death. You were sick for weeks. You didn't want to sleep or eat. You scared me to death, almost as much as when I found out you had a daughter," she said, making Scott laugh.

 **A Few Months Ago…**

 _Scott was getting ready for bed, when he heard a knock at the door. He figured his mom must have lost her keys, so he threw on his t-shirt, and went to let her in. When he opened the door, he was surprised to see it wasn't his mother standing there, but instead it was his girlfriend, who had tear tracks down her face, and their crying one month old wrapped in her arms._

" _Scott," Allison said, and he could hear the desperation in her voice, "I need your help."_

 _Scott didn't even ask what was wrong as he immediately nodded and took Charlotte from her. He carried her to the den, with Allison following closely behind. He bounced her gently as he paced back and forth across the room. "Shh, shh I've got you."_

 _Allison sat down on the couch and rested her head in her hands. Once Charlotte was finally calmed down, Scott put her in the pack and play he had at his house for some rare nights Allison was able to bring her over. He then walked over to Allison and pulled her towards him, so that her head was in his neck._

" _What happened?"_

" _I had just gotten home, and she had been crying the whole ride. Then when I got inside, I found a note saying that my family went out and wouldn't be back for the rest of the night, which would have been great, except my father has been amazing help ever since I had her. Then I tried to feed her, but she wasn't taking a bottle and…"_

" _And what?" he asked._

 _She pulled back, her face a bright red as she said, "My breast were really sore."_

 _Scott brushed his hand through her hair, and left it resting behind her ear. "Hey, don't be embarrassed. I know it probably isn't the easiest thing to always be feeding her. We can get formula, if you want."_

" _NO," Allison yelled at him, then shoved her hands over her mouth when she realized how loud she was. Both sets of eyes darted to the baby laying in the pack and play, and let out a breath of relief when they saw that she hadn't flinched._

 _Scott then turned back to Allison and whispered, "Why not?"_

" _I'm her mother. I should be able to do the one thing these things were actually made for. I would feel like a failure if I gave up and fed her formula," she admitted._

 _Scott placed his hands on her shoulders, and made her look at him. "You are not a failure. Plenty of people have to use formula, and they aren't failures. Our daughter will be okay either way."_

 _The sides of Allison's mouth raised slightly, but if was far from a smile. Scott knew that if she did end up using formula, she would eventually get used to it, but he knew how much she loved the special bonding time she got with Charlotte when she fed her. Plus, breast feeding's much cheaper, and money isn't exactly a thing they had plenty of. Allison grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him down to lay beside her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she put hers around his arm. They stayed in that position for a while, letting the comfortable silence lure them to sleep. A few hours later, they both awoke suddenly to the sound of Charlotte wailing loudly._

" _I've got her," Scott said as he gave her a kiss on her forehead, then crawled over her. He picked up his daughter and clutched her close to his chest as he said, "Shh, shh, daddy's got you. It's okay, everything is okay." A few seconds later, a foul smell met his nose. A smell that was so bad, he had to let out a small gag. "I think she needs a diaper change," he said as he held her out to Allison._

 _She just laughed at him and said, "Well then, change him Daddy."_

 _Scott gave her a playful scowl, then he went to his room and found the diapers he had hidden under his bed so his mom wouldn't find them. He changed it as quickly as he could, the he put the diaper in his bathroom trashcan, and shut the door. After he washed his hands and re-hid the diapers, he lifted her off the floor and brought her back to the room saying, "I don't know how such bad smells come from such a tiny little ball of sweetness. Don't worry though baby, Daddy loves you anyway."_

 _Just then, a loud crash was heard, so Scott turned his head to see what happened. His eyes widened when he saw his mom standing over a broken bowl filled with soup that was spilling all over her shoes._

" _M-Mom! I thought you were working the night shift tonight," Scott exclaimed as he tried to take the attention away from the infant in his arms._

" _I got off early, so I picked us up some soup and came home, thinking you would be playing video games. Care to explain Scott?" her glance then turned to the other wide-eyed teenager in the room and asked, "Allison?"_

 _Scott realized he wasn't going to be able to lie his way out of this, so he handed Charlotte to Allison, then guided his mom the couch, trying to make her sit, but she wasn't having it. "I don't want to sit Scott, I want answers."_

" _I promise, it will be better if you sit," said Scott._

 _His mother scoffed, "Well, sorry if I don't trust you right now," she said, but then decided to take a seat anyway._

" _Mom, I wanted to tell you," Scott told her sincerely._

" _Tell me what Scott?" she said, hoping and praying that he forgot to tell her that he had a school project where he was supposed to pretend to be a dad for twenty-four hours._

" _We decided it would be better for everyone if only we knew," he continued, avoiding actually answering her._

" _Knew what, Scott?" she asked slowly through gritted teeth._

" _And I know that you didn-"_

 _-FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, SCOTT TELL ME," she yelled at him, though immediately regretted it when Charlotte let out a high-pitched wail._

" _I'm going to take her into your room," Allison said, then walked away to give them time to talk._

" _Mom, Allison and I… w-we," he took a deep breath then said, "We have a daughter."_

 _Melisa closed her eyes and didn't say anything for a few moments as she just sat in silence. Scott didn't like seeing his mom like this, so he quickly said, "Mom, I promise, I was going to tell you, but we couldn't. I was eventually going to though, I promise." She didn't flinch. "Mom?" Scott asked, scared._

 _She took a deep breath before opening her eyes and letting out a small laugh. That small laugh soon turned to a louder, more hysterical one._

" _Mom? Are you okay?" he asked._

" _Am I okay? Did you seriously just ask me if I'm okay? I just found out that my seventeen-year-old son had a daughter, that he didn't want to tell me about, for some reason. Why? What is the reason that you couldn't tell me? Did you think I wouldn't understand? Did you think I would lecture you? Kick you out? Please tell me what kept you from telling me about my granddaughter."_

" _I know this is going to sound crazy, but I did this to protect her," he answered._

 _His mom looked more hurt than he knew was possible. "You were trying to protect her from me?"_

 _Scott shook his head fiercely. "NO! Definitely not you. Allison's family. They are not good people, and if they knew I was the one who got their daughter pregnant, they would kill me and probably kill Charlotte."_

" _Why the heck would they kill you, or a baby for that matter? Don't feed me such bull, Scott. I am so disappointed in you, and not just for getting your girlfriend pregnant, but mostly for not manning up and telling me."_

" _Mom, I swear. There is a reason, and I'm going to tell you, but you gotta promise to believe me."_

 _She looked like she would never actually trust him again, but she nodded to see what dumb reasoning he gave._

" _I'm a werewolf," he told her._

 _She slapped his arm as she bursted out laughing, then said, "You seriously had me for a minute there, Scott. The secret child thing I could believe, but you should have known I'm not that naive to believe in wer-"_

 _She was cut off by Scott transforming into a werewolf._

" _OH MY GOD!"  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**thank you all for your amazing reviews! I hope you continue to enjoy my story. Have a great day, Scruffypalace**

 _Allison's tired eyes fluttered open as she felt the cool breeze fill her small hospital room. She pulled the blankets up to her neck, then looked around to see what had caused it, when she noticed the open window. Her eyes widened as she looked around the room for her daughter, to find her curled up in Scott's arms._

" _Scott," she said as she breathed a sigh of relief and sat up, "you scared me."_

 _He turned around slowly, still looking down at their daughter as he did so. Once he was facing her, he looked up and said, "Sorry, I ran here as soon as I got your text, but then I saw your aunt's car in the parking lot, so I climbed up the side of the hospital to the floor you were on, accidentally climbed into a few people's windows, but then finally I found your room, and luckily the only people in here were you and her." He looked back down at his daughter, and his heart almost couldn't take the amount of love he was currently feeling._

" _I'm glad you made it here safely. I thought they would never leave, but luckily my mom needed to go home and my aunt drove all of us, so they had to all go with her," Allison said happily, then let out a loud yawn._

 _She scooted over and waved for him to sit next to her. He walked to the side of her bed, then slowly sat down beside her so that they could cradle their daughter in both pairs of arms._

" _I can't believe we're parents. We have a daughter. Gosh, a year ago I was debating getting a goldfish, but I didn't because I thought I wasn't responsible enough to take care of it, and now I have to take care of an infant," Scott said as his happiness was overtaken with worry._

 _Allison leaned her head against his shoulder and said, "Don't worry, we are going to do this together, Dad."_

 _When she called him dad, his smile reappeared. "I can't believe I'm a dad."_

" _Well, believe it. You're a dad, I'm a mom, we are parents."_

 _They both heard a small whimper coming from the infant in their arms while they sat in a comfortable science, not noticing the person who was standing outside of the room, and that person had heard everything._

Present day.

Scott was sitting on the hospital bed with an asleep Charlotte laying in his arms, when Allison ran into the room in panic.

"How is she? Is she okay?" she asked as she sat beside Scott on the bed.

"Yeah, yeah, she is fine. Her fever is gone and she took a bottle," Scott assured her.

Allison breathed a deep sigh of relief as she gently kissed the top of their daughter's forehead.

"I was so scared. When you called, I immediately ran out of the store, but I was holding a shirt I hadn't bought, so of course the alarm went off. I had to convince them that I wasn't trying to steal it. Then Lydia was low on gas so we had to get some. I was so worried and nothing was going right." Allison's eyes started to fill with tears, so Scott took his free arm and wrapped it around her.

"Hey, everything is okay now. She is going to be okay. Shh, shh," he said, trying to calm her down.

She laughed, then wiped away her tears. "I know, I feel stupid for crying now that she is okay, but it just, it just all built up."

She rested her head against his shoulder, and he kissed the top of her head. "I know. Believe me, my heart is still racing."

"So, what was wrong with her?"

Scott looked down at Charlotte, then said, "We'll, it turns out that baby werewolves can't handle the full moon, so their bodies try to fight it off like a sickness."

Allison shot up quickly and stared at Scott with wide eyes. "You mean she's a werewolf. Like I knew there was a chance, but we know for certain now?" Scott nodded. "What are we going to do? We can't have her randomly shifting in front of my family."

"No, it's okay. She is only supposed to be able to shift in really stressful situations."

"She's a baby, Scott. She gets stressed out when she is hungry, or tired, or just bored. How are we going to keep our three-month-old from getting stressed?" Allison asked as she herself got stressed. Scott took Charlotte and placed her in the middle of the bed then wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "We'll figure it out. We figured out how to trick you family into thinking she's not mine, we will find a way."

After a long goodbye from Scott, and an even longer one from Mellissa, who did not want her granddaughter to leave, Allison drove home. When she got there, she took Charlotte out of her car seat and walked in with the intent of going straight to bed, but she was stopped in the middle of climbing the stairs, by her mom.

"Allison, put her to bed, then come back downstairs. There are some things we need to discuss."

Allison internally groaned, but did what she was told. After putting her daughter in her bassinet, and giving her a kiss good night, she walked back downstairs to the den where her aunt and father sat on the couch and her mother stood beside them by the fireplace, and Gerard sat in a chair. When he noticed Allison he told her, "Please, take a seat."

She suddenly became nervous as they all stared at her. Her mother was the first to speak.

"We have discovered who the Kanima is, and we have a plan to execute an attack. We need your full agreement on the plan." Allison gulped. They knew the Kanima was Jackson, and now they were going to try to kill him. She knew Scott and Stiles had been working on a way to save him, and trying to keep his identity a secret from her family.

"Well, I don't know. I don't think that I should fight. I can't leave Charlotte by herself; what if something happens to me?," Allison said, trying to find a way to not have to battle her friends and boyfriend.

Kate rolled her eyes. "For the love of God, Allison. We're fighting a Kanima, not an atomic bomb, and your kid will be better off with parents who can actually take care of it."

"Kate," Chris said warningly, "that's enough." He then turned to Allison. "We need you, but you're right. I don't want to make Charlotte an orphan, I don't want to lose you in general, but we do need your help. They used to be your friends, so you know how they act and what they will do, so we need you to help us prepare."

Allison looked around the room as she tried to think of what to say next. Her silence upset her grandfather, who turned to her as he stood up, and started to yell, "COME ON, ALLISON. ARE YOU WITH US OR AGAINST US?"

Luckily for Allison, the yelling woke up Charlotte. So, she was able to leave the room to calm her back down. When she walked in, her eyes widened as she looked into the bassinet to see her daughter's yellow eyes staring back at her.


	6. Chapter 6 5 months

_It's a girl. Allison still couldn't believe it, yet she had already known for almost an hour. The smile on her dad's face was not nearly as big as the one on her own as she pictured a little girl running around in her front yard with brown hair and matching eyes, in a beautiful sundress as she was being chased by Scott. The scene played like a movie in her head, until she remembered that that would never actually happen, because her daughter would be in danger if she were to keep her. She had spent night after night debating herself about it, but in the end facts were facts. Her family were ruthless killers when it came to anything remotely supernatural, and her daughter and boyfriend were both of the supernatural world. She couldn't help, but start to hyperventilate at the thought of handing her baby to a random couple that her mother picked out for her. The couple had been trying for years to conceive a child, but when the woman found out that she wasn't able to bear children, they had started to consider adopting. Her mother thought it was perfect, but how could it be if she wasn't going to be with her and Scott. Oh Scott. Her heart clenched just thinking about him and the look he gave her when she told him she was giving their child up for adoption. Like her, he knew it was for the best, but he couldn't bare the thought of giving up his child that he had grown to love._

" _Allison? ALLISON?" her dad yelled as he noticed her panicked state. He quickly pulled the car over to the side of the road and placed his hands gently on her shoulders. "Allison, look at me." It took her a moment, but eventually her eyes met his. "Slow, deep breaths," he instructed. She followed his orders, and eventually her breathing had slowed down, and they were both able to relax. "Now, do you want to tell me what that was about? Because you had a large grin on your face, then all of a sudden, you started to hyperventilate."_

 _Her lower lip started to quiver as tears filled her eyes and raced down her cheeks. "I can't dad," was all she could say through the tears._

" _Can't what, Allison?"_

 _Allison squeezed her eyes shut as she rubbed her hand across her eight-month pregnant stomach. "I can't give the baby up for adoption. I wanted to give her the best life possible, but I can't just give her away and never see her again. I don't want her to call someone else mom. I'm her mom, and I want to be the one to raise her." Allison wrapped her arms around herself as she braced for the impact of what her father was about to say. Surprisingly, instead of yelling, he put his arms around her and pulled her close._

" _Okay," was all he said as he brushed her hair with his hand and kissed her head._

" _I tried to, I just couldn't."_

" _It's okay. I'll help you. If you want to keep this baby, then I will be there to help in any way I can."_

 **PRESENT DAY…**

Weeks went by, and soon Scott and Allison were celebrating their daughter becoming five months old. Sadly, the morning did not go as planned, due to the fact that Kevin's mom called Allison and told her that Kevin threw up earlier that morning, so she couldn't bring Charlotte to her house.

"No, it's okay. I understand. I hope he feels better. Alright, bye." Allison threw the phone on her bed and sighed. She looked down at her daughter who was currently sitting on the floor while chewing on a teething ring and using her arms to help her balance. "Alright baby girl, I guess mama is going to stay home with you today. Let me just send a quick text to you daddy and then we can pack up and go to the park. How does that sound?"

Charlotte gurgled happily as she mirrored her mother's smile. Allison texted Scott that she couldn't meet up with him that morning, then lifted Charlotte and placed her on her hip. She made her way down the stairs and placed Charlotte in her bouncy chair before going to the fridge and packing a lunch for herself.

"Aren't you supposed to be leaving for school by now?" Kate asked as she slipped her jacket and boots on.

"The woman who usually watches Charlotte, can't today because her son is sick." Just then, Chris and Victoria made their way down the stairs and asked her the same question.

"The other single hore's kid is sick," Kate answered for her.

"Kate," her dad said with a warning tone. He then turned to Allison and said, "Well, we will all be out today, so you will have the house to yourselves."

Allison's eyebrows raised in surprise. "Wait, all four of you?"

"Yes Allison," her grandfather said as he made his way down the stairs. "All four of us."

She tried to hide her happiness at the thought of spending the entire day with her daughter without being repeatedly hit with low blows about her being a single teenage mother.

Everyone, except Chris, went out the door quickly without saying another word about Allison, and she thought she had gotten away with just one snide remark this morning, but that bubble of hope was busted when she heard Kate whisper to her mother as they were getting into the car, "Honestly, I'm surprised she got this far in high school before dropping out. I give her another month."

It felt like a knife had stabbed through her chest at those words, and she couldn't help but let a tear slip down her cheek. Chris walked over and wiped the tear before it even made it to her chin, then he pulled her in for a hug. "Hey, you're doing good. I am very proud of you."

Allison's smile returned when he said that. Every time her family would make her feel like crap, her dad would swoop in and reassure her that she wasn't screwing up hers and Charlotte's lives. She pulled back and said, "I don't know if I can keep this up. I'm getting D's in three classes, and I have nothing above a B in the others. They're probably right. I should just drop out."

"Allison, look at me. You are incredible. You have been given a huge challenge, one that a lot cannot overcome, but I know you can. You can bring those grades up, and be there for your daughter. She needs her mother to have a high school degree, and a college one as well. Is it going to be difficult? Definitely. Is it going to get better? Yes. I promise you."

"Thanks dad."

An hour later, Allison was playing with her daughter on the floor, when she heard a knock. She groaned when she thought of who could it could be, but when she opened it, she was surprised to see it was someone completely unexpected.

"Scott? What are you doing here?" she asked excitedly.

"I came here to hang out with my two favorite girls, and before you ask, yes I asked my mom and she told me I could skip. Now, where is my daughter?" he asked as he walked past Allison into the room where Charlotte was sitting. When she noticed Scott, she grinned as she picked up her arms and waved them around, making her fall down face first.

"WAAAAAAHH," she cried until Scott scooped her up and bounced her against his chest.

"Shh, it's okay. Daddy's got you," he reassured her until she stopped crying and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Ahh, it looks like someone is ready for her nap," Allison said as she held out her arms for Charlotte.

"No, let me." Scott carried his daughter up the stairs and kissed her on her cheek before laying her down in her crib and pulling the blanket to her neck. "I love you."

He made his way back down the stairs quietly, but let out a small squeak sound when he felt Allison grab him by his shirt collar and kiss him.

He pulled back with a mischievous grin on his face. "Allison, do you think this is appropriate with our daughter upstairs?"

"I don't think Charlotte is who you should be worried about," they heard a voice being him say.


	7. Chapter 7 secrets revealed

"Mr. Argent?" Scott asked with wide eyes as he stepped away from Allison.

"Dad? I thought you weren't going to be home till later?" Allison asked nervously.

His eye's narrowed. "I clearly wasn't wanted. They say I take the fun out of hunting." He crossed his arms across his chest. "Hello, Scott."

Scott's eye's darted around the room to see if Chris had any weapons close by that he could use on him. When he noticed the coast was clear, he lowered his guard slightly. "I was just dropping off some homework since she had to skip today," he gulped, "Sir."

"Why did you leave school in the middle of the day when you could have brought it all over after school was over?" he questioned, clearly not taking any of their lies.

Scott decided the best thing to do was play dumb. "Oh, I didn't think of that. I'll just go back then." Scott was turning to walk away, before Chris held up his hand to stop him.

"Wait. I want to talk to the both of you."

Scott's eye's darted to Allison who was equally as scared. "Uh, I think I should be getting back sir. I will be in big trouble with my mom if she finds out I skipped."

"I think she will be okay," he said, "seeing's as you were just visiting your daughter." He turned to Allison. "And you're girlfriend."

Both teen's jaws dropped. "What?" Scott asked.

Chris rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on. Really, guys? You think that I'm that stupid. Just because everyone else hasn't put it together, doesn't mean I didn't."

"How?" asked Allison.

"Well, let's see. You "Broke up with Scott" he said while using his fingers for emphasis, "and then ten weeks later, you were thirteen weeks pregnant. Then you said you got pregnant from some one-night stand with a guy you met in a bar, which I know you would never do. Then, when she was born she looked just like Scott, and what was that last one…Oh yeah. When she was crying last night for her bottle, her eye's glowed yellow. That was a pretty big confirmation for me."

Allison was going to say anything, but before she did, Charlotte started crying.

"I'll get her," Scott told them before running out of the room and up the stairs, leaving the father and daughter to stare at each other.

"Why didn't you say anything?" She asked.

Chris sighed. "Because, unlike your mother, or aunt, or grandfather, I actually want you and Charlotte to have good lives, and I know that even though I don't like it, Scott makes them both better. Charlotte deserves to have her father and as much as it pains me to say it, I think that Scott deserves a chance to prove himself with her…and you."

Tears started to form in Allison's eyes as she heard the words she never thought would come out of her father's mouth. She ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his body.

"Thank you, Dad. You have no idea how much this means to me."

He embraced her tightly, rubbing her back to calm her. After a few moments, he heard soft footsteps coming down the stairs, but stopping near the bottom.

"You can come in Scott. I won't hurt you…yet," he said jokingly.

Scott walked down the stairs with a cranky Charlotte in his arms, who he handed to Allison. "I think she needs to be fed." Allison excused herself from the room, then walked away, still a little nervous about how the next few minutes might play out.

"So, Scott, it looks like the talk I gave you about staying away from my daughter didn't really work out, did it?"

"I-I know you told me to stay away from her, and I tried to, for her sake, but then she came to me and told me she was pregnant. I couldn't just abandon them, and I still won't now. So, threaten me all you want, but I am never leaving my family behind," he said as he seemed to gain confidence with every word.

Chris let out a small chuckle before saying, "I'm not going to hurt you. Believe it or not, I admire you. Do I like the fact that you slept with my daughter and neither of you were responsible? No. Do I like the fact that even though you are risking your life every time you see your daughter, you have made sure that you are a big part of her life? Yes. Listen, I know how hard raising a child is. I was only twenty-two when I became a father. I didn't have any money, and I was constantly risking my life to hunt down the supernatural, but I made sure to be in her life and protect her, and I commend you for making the same choice which is why I will make sure that you and your friends are protected." Chris held out his hand for Scott to shake. Scott then turned to leave the room and go to where Allison was, but Chris had one more thing to tell him.

"Oh, and Scott. If you ever think about hurting my daughter or granddaughter, well, I think you know what will happen."

Scott's smile dropped as he nodded fearfully to the man, before disappearing into the next room. Things were starting to look up for them. Sadly, it wouldn't stay that way for long, as a war was brewing, and no one was safe.


	8. Chapter 8 Werewolf Pups

_It took Isaac getting taken away in a police car for Scott to realize how big of an issue he might have on his hands. He didn't even have time to think of a way to free Isaac before Derek pulled up to the school and said, "Get in."_

" _Are you serious?" Scott asked, annoyed. "You did that. This is your fault." He had had enough with Derek and all the problems he caused. While Scott was trying to get his life back to normal, well as normal as it could be when you're a 16 year old werewolf with a child on the way, Derek was screwing around taking troubled teens and leaving them worse off than before._

 _Derek looked down, and Scott could tell he was starting to realize how much he messed up. "I know that. Now, get in the car and help me." Same old Derek. Even when he's knows he's at fault he had the audacity to command instead of ask._

" _No, I have a better idea. I'm gonna call a lawyer, because a lawyer might actually have a chance at getting him out before the moon comes out!" Scott yelled. Normally, Scott would have jumped in the car, but he couldn't keep going out and risking his life for others when Allison and his baby needed him._

" _Not when they do a real search of the house."_

" _What do you mean?"_

" _Whatever Jackson said to the cops, what's in the house is worse." When Scott gave him a puzzled look, Derek emphasized, "A lot worse."_

 _Derek leaned over and opened the door for Scott, who stood there debating what he should do. It's not Isaac's fault that Derek didn't properly prepare him for being a werewolf, so he shouldn't have to pay for what Derek's done to him. Scott took a deep breath, before swinging his backpack around and jumping into the car._

 **PRESENT DAY… 7 MONTHS OLD**

"Come on, baby girl. You can do it. Crawl to mommy." Charlotte's concentrated look just made her all that more adorable as she stood on all fours and slowly crawled her way towards her mother. It took a little time, but she finally got to Allison's lap and smiled in delight at her achievement. Allison lifted her off the ground of her living room and gave her a bunch of loving kisses. "We gotta call daddy and tell him about the new trick his daughter picked up!"

Allison had been left alone yet again on a Saturday afternoon, so she moved her and Charlotte's usual set up to the living room. They had been working on crawling ever since Charlotte was able to lift herself off her tummy, but this was her first time being successful. Allison pulled up her Facetime and clicked on Scott. Once he finally answered, Charlotte's face lit up. She hadn't seen her daddy in a few days, and Allison didn't know if it was her inner werewolf or just the fact that she missed him, but she had been cranky ever since he left.

"GA GO," she squealed.

"Hello baby girl," said Scott in an adorable voice her reserved solely for her.

"Guess who finally started crawling?"

Scott's jaw dropped to the floor. "You didn't wait for me?" He asked in a fake disappointed tone. Charlotte smiled her signature, toothless smile. "Okay, I forgive you. Now, let daddy see your kickass moves."

"Scott! You can't say kickass in front of a baby," Allison scolded.

"Ally, it's not like she's going to be repeating me for a while," Scott said while laughing.

"Yeah, but we should start practicing now for when she's older. The doctor said she can start talking as early as ten months."

"No. She is never going to get any bigger than she is right now. I won't allow it."

 _ **PAST…**_

 _Scott and Derek waited till after dark when all of the investigators had gone home, before sneaking into Isaac's house to look for evidence. Scott walked in front, flashlight in hand, and asked, "If Isaac didn't kill his father, who did?"_

" _I don't know yet," was all Derek had to say in response._

 _Scott wasn't going to take that answer. He had a family to get back to and he didn't want to be wasting his time and possibly his life if they were just going to come to the same conclusion as the police.  
_

" _Then how do you know he's innocent?"  
_

" _Because I trust my senses. Like I can tell based on your smell that you are nervous and possibly keeping something from me." Derek placed his hand on Scott's shoulder and turned him around to face himself. "I can't have you here with me if you are going to keep something from me, so tell me what's going on."_

 _Uh oh. Scott was not so sure he was ready to tell Derek Hale, the man who had saved his life, but also made it hell sometimes, that he was about to be a father._

 _Derek waited, raising his eyebrows as if to say, "Anytime now."_

 _Oh, who was he kidding? Derek was going to find out eventually and it was much better coming from him than from anyone else._

" _Okay I'll tell you, but you have to promise to keep it a secret. Nobody knows yet. Not even Stiles."_

 _Derek started to look concerned, which was quite a new look for him. "Go on."_

 _Scott stood still for a moment and used his senses to make sure no one was listening. Then he opened his mouth and said, "I got Allison pregnant."_

 _Derek just stood there for while, completely still, staring at Scott. Then, after he digested the information, he slapped Scott on the back of the head and said, "You idiot! How could you get the daughter of family of werewolf hunters, pregnant with a werewolf baby?"_

 _Scott backed up while rubbing his head, "Well when you put it like that…"_

" _She has to get rid of it," Derek said, plain and simply._

 _Scott looked at his feet. "We are. We're giving it up for adoption."_

" _No, I mean she has to get an abortion."_

 _Scott raised his head back up and said defensively, "Hey, we are not going to do that to our child. Allison said she wanted to go through with the pregnancy and I fully support her."_

 _Derek looked like he was about to gouge Scott's eyes out, making Scott wish they weren't alone in an abandoned house. "Can't you see? It doesn't matter, because if Allison's family finds out she's carrying a werewolf, they will never let your child see the light of day."_

" _Allison's father has let me live and I'm not even related to him."_

" _I'm not talking about her father. I'm talking about her mother, her grandfather, and her aunt who did what? Oh yeah, BURNT MY ENTIRE FAMILY TO THE GROUND!"_

" _Well, they won't hurt my family, because they don't know I'm the father. They think it's some guy's Allison met at a bar one night."_

 _Derek gritted his teeth and took a deep breath. He then took his flashlight and shoved it into Scott's chest, waving a finger in his face. "Look at me." Scott gulped before looking Derek straight in the eye. "When they find out and they will find out, don't come crying to me when they destroy you and everyone you love." He then turned and walked away, leaving Scott staring at a blank wall, praying that Derek was wrong._

 **PRESENT DAY…**

"Come on, you can do it. Crawl to daddy," Charlotte was tired, but that didn't stop her from showing off her knew moves to her dad over Facetime. "Wahoo! Good job, baby girl." Charlotte crawled over the keyboard and put her fingers on Scott's eyes, pouting. "What's wrong sweetie?" Scott asked, concerned.

Allison scooted up behind Charlotte. "I think she wants to see your eyes."

"My eyes?"

"You know, your other eyes."

"Oh, well of course. Anything for my girl." Scott closed his brown eyes and concentrated. Then a few moments later, opened them again to reveal bright golden ones. Charlotte squealed as she scrunched up her nose. Suddenly, out of nowhere, she blinked, and her eyes changed from hazel to match her father's. Both Allison and Scott were shocked, not knowing that their daughter could control her changes. Scott smiled and then shifted more until his face was covered in hair and his fangs were out. Charlotte let out the most adorable baby laugh before scaring the daylights out of both her parents and turning into a full-blown baby wolf.

Scott's smile dropped from his face. "Oh my Gosh."

Allison was about to do something when she heard a noise from the foyer. "Allison, were back," yelled her mother.

"Oh my Gosh."


	9. Author's Note!

Hi guys, I wanted to update you all on a timeline change. I realized while writing the new chapter, that I had messed up and accidentally changed it so Allison was pregnant in season 2, instead of season 1. I am going to go off this change, so she got pregnant at the end of season 1, was pregnant throughout season 2 and gave birth at the end of season 2. Derek never turned Allison's mom into a werewolf, so that's why she's still alive. Also, the beginning of the fanfic marks the beginning of season 3.

Thanks, I will update soon.

\- ScruffyPalace!


	10. Chapter 9 Uncle Derek

_**HEY GUYS, THIS IS BASED IN EARLY/MID SEASON 3A – HOPE YOU ENJOY!**_ _Scott's smile dropped from his face. "Oh my Gosh."_

 _Allison was about to do something when she heard a noise from the foyer. "Allison, w'ere back," yelled her mother._

 _"Oh my Gosh."_

"Allison, was that your parents? What are you going to do? Wha-" Allison cut him off by shutting the computer and scooping her were-daughter into her arms.

"Allison are you here?" her father yelled as he shut the door behind him. Suddenly Charlotte's nose started to wiggle and she scratched at Allison trying to get out of her tight grasp. "There you are. Why weren't you answering us?" Chris asked Allison, whose back was stilled turned to them.

"Uh, dad." Allison said as she turned around and held Charlotte out.

Her father's smile fell and his eye's filled with darkness. "Is that…?"

"Yeah," Allison said, then the rest of the family walked into the room.

"Who's the pup?" Kate asked suspiciously.

"Uhm, I'm dog sitting for Lydia. She bought a new puppy and she felt like she was giving it to much attention, so she had me watch her for a night so that she could give Prada, her other dog, some alone time," she answered, surprised at how quickly she made up the lie.

"Where's Charlotte?" her grandfather asked.

"She's in my room, asleep. She had a long day, so I put her down early."

"You should probably go check on her then," Chris said as his eyebrows pointed to the stairs.

"Great idea Dad, thanks. Goodnight guys." She said, then walked to the stairs. As she made her way past her mom, aunt, and grandpa, Charlotte started growling and stretched her arm out to scratch them angrily. "She's a little cranky. Probably had a long day too. Goodnight guys."

She quickly climbed up the stairs to her room and closed the door, locking it behind her. Then she sat Charlotte on the bed. As the little werewolf pup ran around in circles, Allison whispered, "Okay, Honey. Mommy thinks you look so super cute right now, but I need you to please change back to a human baby."

Charlotte didn't even register what her mother said. She just took a sharp turn and ran right into the pile of pillows on Allison's bed. She looked conflicted as she laid on her back, moving around her little legs like she was running on air. If it wasn't such a bad time, Allison would have laughed at her daughter's antics, but she had to find a way to change her back. She scooped her daughter into her arms and rocked her back and forth. "Please, I need you to be baby Charlotte again." Suddenly she got an idea. She walked over to her phone, went through multiple fingerprint protected files, till she got to the one of Scott holding Charlotte on her first day home. It was her favorite photo. She turned it to Charlotte and said, "Look, it's Daddy. Daddy is a human here, that's what I need you to be."

Charlotte looked at the photo for a few moments, before her eyes glowed and she turned back into human.

"Oh, thank God," she said then let out a breath and held Charlotte tight. "Don't do that to Mommy ever again. At least not why we live here. When we move out, I promise you can be just as you are." Allison laid down in her bed with Charlotte on her chest. As she watched her sleep, fear gathered inside her stomach. She knew her daughter was a werewolf, but she thought she would have years before she fully changed. Derek told her and Scott that born wolves didn't fully evolve till they were five or six, but apparently, he was wrong.

She just wanted to be able to be free of her life. She wanted to run away with Scott and Charlotte, but she knew her family would find her. Plus, she couldn't do that to Melissa, who has been nothing but a blessing to the teen parents and, of course, Stiles. She would never try to break up that bromance. She knew that Stiles would do anything for any of them, but it was so hard.

Suddenly, a light knock came from the door and she could immediately tell who it was. "Come in, Dad."

Her dad slowly opened the door, then walked in and shut it behind him. His glance softened when he saw human Charlotte sleeping on his daughter's chest. "Hey, I'm glad to see that she's back to normal. What happened?"

Allison brushed her hand through Charlotte's hair. "I don't know. Scott was showing her his _other_ eyes and she was mirroring him, but then when Scott fully transformed, poof, she was a baby wolf."

"Huh, well I think they believed the lie you told them. We're all going to bed now. I love you" he said then gave her a kiss on the forehead. "And I love you, too," he said as he did the same with Charlotte.

Allison held on to Charlotte for a while until her eyes started to droop. She then carried her little baby, who apparently wasn't so little, over to her crib and laid her in it, while humming a relaxing lullaby.

The next day was a Saturday, so she got up at the same time as usual, but instead of going to work, called in sick and drove to Scott's house. He opened the door while letting out a loud yawn. "Allison!" he said surprised. "What are you doing here? Don't you have work?"

"We need to figure out what happened last night." Allison said nervously as she clutched Charlotte close.

"Come in," he said, then held his arms out for their daughter. Once she was handed over, she let out a loud, happy squeal, making both teens cover their ears. "Hey girly, did you miss me?" Charlotte let out a gurgle in response. "I missed you, too."

"I was thinking we should ask someone if they know anything about what happened last night. Maybe they can give us some insight as to why she changed so young." Allison said.

Scott walked into the den while bouncing Charlotte against his chest and said, "She looks fine Allison. Don't you look fine? Yes, you do. You look better than fine, you look perfect. Mommy's just being crazy, isn't she?" Charlotte laughed.

"Scott, please don't fight me on this. I know she's probably fine, but I need someone with a little more experience to tell me that. Also, I need to know if she's just going to be doing this randomly, because if she is then she's in serious danger. She can't live in a house with werewolf hunters if she's a werewolf herself."

"Well, we knew she was a werewolf," he said as he picked up one of Charlotte's toys from the couch and handed it to her.

"Yeah, but I thought all we'd have to worry about is glowing eyes, not having her wolf-out while at Pre-school or worse, right in front of my family again." Scott could see it was making her stressed, he just didn't know how he was supposed to help.

"Well, if you want to talk to someone, then we'll go talk to someone. Who did you have in mind, Deaton?"

Allison scrunched up her face and bit her lip. "What?" Scott asked.

"I was thinking someone else."

Half an hour later they were walking up the steps of an old abandoned building, but Scott was still apprehensive. "I don't know. He's not exactly known for his kid-friendly ways. Also, let's not forget when I told him you were pregnant, he told me to convince you to have an A-B-O-R-T-I-O-N" he spelled.

Allison laughed. "Scott, she's 7 months old. She doesn't know what were talking about. He was just worried about everything and remember the fact that his family was killed by mine. It makes sense that he didn't want another one of us walking around," she said sadly, then planted a soft kiss on Charlotte's head.

Scott stopped where the stairs met the hallway. "Yeah, but if he says anything like that again, I'll rip his arm off."

"Will you?" said a surprised voice behind them, making Scott jump.

"Derek," he said as he turned around.

"Hello Scott. Allison," he said with a nod. "What are you two-make that, you three, doing here?"

"We need your help," Scott mumbled to the floor.

"What?" Derek asked, even though he clearly heard what Scott had said.

"I said we need your help," he said with much more conviction. "Charlotte changed last night. Into like, a full-on baby wolf. We need to know if that's normal and if there is a way to control it till she's older."

Derek raised his brow, then waved for them to come into his apartment. When they got in, he patted the end of a long table and said, "Place her here."

Allison sat Charlotte down and made a few funny faces to help the baby not notice the obvious tension in the room, but Charlotte didn't even crack a smile. She just looked up at Derek with her big, teardrop shaped brown eyes and chubby cheeks, questioning if he was a friend or foe.

"What were you doing before she changed?" he asked as he inspected her.

"I was flashing my eyes at her, then she flashed her eyes back, then I fully shifted and then poof, baby wolf."

"Hmm," Derek said then scratched at his chin. He leaned down until he was eye level with Charlotte, who decided Derek was her best friend and placed her hands on both sides of his face.

"Bababa," she babbled, like she was telling him a story. Derek closed his eyes, and when he opened them again, they glowed red. Charlotte giggled, then she glowed her piercing yellow eyes back at him. Then Derek changed fully and waited, but Charlotte didn't flinch. She just sat there, still human, but with her flashing eyes tracing over his werewolf features. She reached for his nose and tapped it, then said, "Bo."

He changed back, which made Charlotte sad. "You try," he commanded Scott. Scott knelt down in front of the table. He gave his daughter a bright smile, before wolfing out. Almost immediately after, Charlotte curled up, then suddenly she went from a ball of baby to a ball of fur. She waved her feet at Scott, who picked her up and held her against his chest.

"See what we mean?" said Allison.

Derek thought it over for a few minutes, then said, "It can't be. No that's just a legend."

"Well a couple years ago I thought werewolves were just a legend. Try us."

Derek crossed his arms and told him, "There was this story of this wolf that my mom used to tell us about. He could turn ever since he was a baby. They said even his kids and grandkids could do it too. They called him a true alpha," Derek told them.

Scott huffed. "Well, last time I checked, I was a beta, so it can't be it, right?"

Derek looked unsure of himself, but still said, "Sure, it's probably something else."


End file.
